A Very Tonberry Christmas
by Etoile-san
Summary: Just a little something to get us all inot the XMas spirit! This is in fact femslash, featuring one of my favorite couples YuanXRikku, just so ya know. Note: I will not be able to update as much as I want, but I will update! Finally done!
1. Prolouge

**A Very Tonberry Christmas**

**By: Final Fanticizer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuna, Rikku, Paine, or anyting dealing with FFX-2, because if I did Square Enix would surely fall into an endless pit of doom. Plus having YRP at my diposal...Hmm...**

**A/N: Ok...It's been a while since I wrote anything and I'm kind of drawing a blank as it is. But in my deaprate attempt to not disappoint you, the fans, I continue to provide the most satisfying story I can possibly provide at this moment! Please let me know if you find anything unsatisfying; I will work to correct it ASAP! R&R! Also let me know if my Al Bhed is incorrect; I'm kind of new to the FFX-2 universe...**

_"_Deck the halls with boughs(sp?) of holly!_" _Rikku's voice rang out across the hall connecting the elevator and the cabin on the Celcius. "But since we don't accually have holly, these Mimett greens'll have ta do!" She carefully hung them on the wall and admired her work. _"Banvalt!"_ Just then, her ears perked at the sound of teh elevator opening and boots clickign the floor. Knowing immediately it was Paine, she whirled around and grined from ear to ear.

"Wadda ya think?" She modeled her make-shif t garland as though it were a priceless diamond.

"What are you doing?' Paine arched an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon, Painey! Christmas is in three days! We have to get into the spirt!"

"Uh-huh..." Paine continued on her way; she slid through the doors and on up the stairs. Rikku continued with her decorating and trimming, humming gently to herself.

"RIKKU!" Paine's voice, cleary teedering the line between amazement and fury, shot out through the ship. Rikku pranced through the cabin and up the stairs, obviously not caring about Paine's plight. "What the heck is this!" Paine cried again, indicating to the red, green, and white sheets with a patch reindeer sewn to the top. The peppy Al Bhed tossed her braids across her shoulder and smiled weakly.

"Anything for the spirit, right?"

Paine sighed.


	2. Ch 1: What Mistletoe?

**A Very Tonberry Christmas Chapter One: What Mistletoe?**

**By Final Fanticizer**

**Disclaimer: Yes I do (in fact) own Yuna, Rikku, & Paine. I keep them in tiny cages in my living room, where I feed them only broccoli and almonds and make them dance for all my visitors as I sit upon my high throne. (Note the scarcasam in my voice.)**

**A/N: Yes I know it is no longer Christmas but I feel some-what commited to finishing this story so...NAH! Also, please beware of any overly detailed moments; I was listening to Switchfoot's "Dare You To Move" on my iPod (Merry Christmas Mommy! Thank you!) and it's overly inspiring...sigh This might be one of the last times I am able to update for a few days. I would make an attempt to explain my situation but that would send the world into a swirling spiral of ee-vil! So if you can give me any further ideas to where I should take this story (as I am rapidly running out), let me know in your review or send me an e-mail! No one else will...tear Well, let me know what ya think or if you have any questions. R&R please!**

Yuna hugged he knees to her chest as she sat out on the deck of the Celcius. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and Spira was getting awfully chilly. She looked to the hood ornament covered with a string of lights and smiled. Yep, Rikku had been here. _Which reminds me that I still have to get her present... _Yuna thought. _But what do you get a girl who's always happy no matter what?_ It wasn't just any present she was getting either. Strange as it was, it seemed to Yuna it mattered more _because _it was Rikku. Lately, every time she was around she sparked some strange, some-what familar feeling in Yuna. Almost like...Hm. _Could I be-? Am I...No, no way. I mean, it's Rikku! _she thought. _And we're cousins...And she a...girl...But still..._ Yuna looked back to the flickering hood ornament. _She is really cute..._

Then, as though she were answering a cue, the Al Bhed girl stepped out the elevator and glanced around, finally spotting Yuna and skipping over to her before ploping down.

"Whatcha doin' out here, Yunie?" she said cutely and shook her head, sending the newly added red, green, and white beads in her hair a-clacking. Yuna smiled softly and gazed into the starry sky (trying desprately to ignore her stedaliy accelerating heartbeat).

"Just...thinking..." Yuna replied solemnly.

"Boy I can't wait for Christmas! This is gonna be the best year yet!" Rikku giggled lightly. "I almost wanted to keep _your_ present for myself!" Yuna's heart sank. _She's already got my present, and what've I got her? A whole bunch of nothing._ Despite her feeling inside, Yuna plastered on a weak smile.

The two sat in silence and stared at the night sky. This is when Yuna's thoughts really began to stir. _Is she cold? Maybe I should put my arm around her or...something. No, that's too forward. But oh Yevon, I want to touch her. Is she sweating? Maybe I'm just staring too hard at her skin...but how could you not? It's so smooth, sort of untouched...Wow. _She shook her head slowly. _ C'mon, Yuna. You know you shouldn't think that. _Rikku sneezed and it looked as though it shot through her whole body, much in the way it does a puppy or a kitten. _She's still really cute though..._

Just then, Rikku quickly turned her back to Yuna and leaned against her shoulder, making Yuna's muscles stifen slightly.

"Hey, Yunie?"

"Uh-huh?" The young gunner gulped.

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Of course Rikku. Whatever you need, just ask."

"Well, I've got your present," she said, mischievously "But I still need to get Paine's, only I've got no clue where to even begin. And well..." She rolled her head to face Yuna and flashed her emrald eyes into Yuna's multi-colored ones, and then fliped to her knees and gently grabbed Yuna's hands. "I'd really like it if you'd come with me to find it, Yunie."

"Of course, Rikku." _How am I supposed to say no to you? _Yuna tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Really!" Rikku grinned from ear to ear and threw her arms around her cousin. "Thank's so much, Yunie!" Yuna, taken back by this hug, sat slightly frozen, before gently wraping her arm around the tiny girl's body. _Of course, Rikku. Don't you know I'd do anything for you? Boy, what I wouldn't give to stay here forever. I know I shouldn't be feeling this but...It feels so good._

"Are you cold?" Yuna asked finally.

"Well, a little. Why? Are you?"

"A little." She glanced over her shoulder. "You wanna go inside?" Rikku nodded.

And the two of them slowly made their way to the elevator. But before they stepped in, Rikku froze in her tracks, directly in the doorway.

"Rikku?" Yuna said, already inside the elevator.

"C'mere." she said.

"Why?

"Just c'mere." Yuna steped so she was in the doorway, and (before she knew what happened) Rikku had pressed her soft lips to Yuna's. Everything seemed to melt away for those few seconds, and then it was gone. Rikku broke contact leaving nothing but a stunned Yuna standing before her.

"What...?" was all Yuna could manage.

"You're suposed to kiss under the mistletoe, right?" And without wating for a reply, Rikku hopped into the elevator and was gone. Yuna stood on the wide deck and sighed. She shook her head and examined the doorway.

"What mistletoe?"


	3. How 'Bout A Chocobo?

**A Very Tonberry Christmas Chapter Two: How 'Bout A Chocobo?**

**Disclaimer: I used to own Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Tidus, but then I sold them to Square Enix and now I'm a gajillion zillionare.**

**A/N: Ok, I've honestly got no idea where I'm going with this. I hope I haven't disappointed you all out there. And now, ending one of my shortest Author Notes ever, I give you chapter two.**

"Ah crap!" Yuna exclaimed tossing another dressphere across the sleeping area of the cabin. There had to be something she could wear for shopping with Rikku. Normally she'd just go, not caring about what she's wearing but, well...it's Rikku. _I wonder how she's handling this... _Yuna thought tossing another dressphere over her shoulder. She stopped, just realizing something. _This is a date. This is a date! Rikku asked me on a date! And it took me till now to figure it out! _"Double crap!" And she threw another sphere across the room. _Calm down, Yuna. Maybe it's not a date...Maybe you're jumping to conclusions. And maybe I should just wear my Gunner outfit...or possibly the Songstress. Rikku just wears as little as possible (not that I'm complaining) and looks fantastic...Argh. Rikku...Why'd ya have to go and ask me out? _Yuna chose the Songstress. _I'm really glad you did though. And still I need your present by tomorrow! Crap, crap, crap!_

Yuna sighed. _As good as it's gonna get. _And with that thought she made her way to the stairs, only to find Rikku wating at the bottom.

"Oh, Songstress! I like!" She said, flashing a perfect smile and a thumbs up. _You had better...Took me forever to choose... _Yuna thought. "Ready to go, Yunie?"

"Uh-huh." Yuna said rushing down the stairs. Of course, in doing so, she tripped, falling right into Rikku's arms. They both blushed heavily.

"And they call me the clumsy one..." Rikku flashed her smile and Yuna nearly melted...again.

"Uh, guess we'd better get going, huh?" Try as she might, Yuna couldn't help but gaze into those perfect green eyes and smile.

"Oh...right...go..." Rikku's voice came out slightly flustered.

"Hey! How 'bout this?" Rikku dashed over to another booth set up on the busy streets of Luca. She held up a sparkly neclace with a sot of square-ish pendant. "You think it's good for Paine?"

"Well-"

"Aww...It sucks!" Rikku tossed it back onto the booth and planted herself on a bench. Yuna stole the seat next to her. "We're runnin' out of time, Yunie!"

"Rikku," Yuna started. "You can't just give up. I'm sure there's something out here." She gestured to the other various booths. "I mean, the perfect present could be right around the corner..." Rikku nodded stiffly.

"You're right, Yunie. I guess I'm kind of a poopie to drag you out here and then complain."

"Of course not..." Yuna stood up and extended her hand (ingnoring the raging batte going on in her head between her better judgement and her roaring emotions). "C'mon! Let's find that present!" Rikku looked from Yuna to her hand and back to Yuna. She then grinned, grabbed hold of Yuna's hand, and raced off. _Good job, Yuna. You managed not to embarass yourself for once. (A/N: Did you know you can't spell embarass without ass? Huh. How bout that?_

"So let's think," Rikku said slowly. "What could Painey want for Christmas?" She continued walking, scanning each booth as they went along.

"Well, " Yuna started. "There's the traditonal gift of gil, but that's awfully impersonal. Something Paine's intrested in..."

"How 'bout a chocobo?"

"A cocobo?" Yuna stopped walking. "You're serious?"

"It was just a thought..." Rikku said in a small voice. Immediately, Yuna burst out laughing and Rikku tilted her head to the side. "I don't get it. What's funny?" Of course, this comment only made Yuna laugh harder.

"It's just the look on your face when you said that! It was hilarious!" Yuna managed between fits of laughter. "You're really great. You know that?" _Oh Yevon, did I accually just say that? Great. Now I know she thinks I'm an idiot. _But Rikku just smiled and kept walking. That's when the girls noticed they were still holding hands. They immediately let go, like a magnetic charge shot them apart. They walked in silence until Rikku managed to distract herself (which we all know didn't take long).

"Yunie, I found it!" she called after a while. Yuna approached her. "I think it just might be perfect!" She held up yet another neclace. But this one was different. In a word: perfect. It had "Paine" written all over it. "This is perfect!" And without another word, Rikku paid for the neclace and a small gold-colored box to put it in. "It sure it beautiful..." Then it hit Yuna like a drunken Brother hits the floor. The perfect present for Rikku. _But I had better hurry if I want to get it ready in time. Christmas is tomorrow!_

"Rikku, you go on back to the ship without me...I'll catch up." When Rikku gave her a look she quickly added "I promise."

"Ok, Yunie. I trust you." And the two parted ways.

**Ok, so that ending was a little shaky, but whatever. Will Paine really like her present! What has Yuna got up her sleve! And what will Rikku think! Why am I asking _you_ all these questions! Stay Tuned!**


	4. Nice Bulbs!

**A Very Tonberry Christmas Chapter Three: Nice Bulbs!**

**By; Final Fanticizer**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything to do with FFX-2 would I be here typing for you gaming geeks? (Wear your geek-dom proudly! I do)**

**A/N: Well, it's here. The moment of truth. The final chapter. I'd like to thank those who've been here from the begining. Those of you who checked their e-mail daily hoping to see I've put my next chapter up. I'll thank my first few reviewers who kept me going in writing my first FFX-2 fic and thanks to all the YunaXRikku fans out there. tear Thank You! princess wave So here you are! Je te presente Chaptire Trois! Enjoy!**

"Aw, c'mon Painey!" Rikku's voice echoed from the bar in the cabin. "We're 'sposed to wear a costume for the party! At least let me see!"

"No." Called a voice from upstairs. Just then, Yuna walked in and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Rikku's apparel. Dressed something like a naughty elf, Rikku was completely decked out; from the jingle-bells on her shoes and in her hair, to the fake pointy ears. _Of course she dresses scandally clad the very night I need the most nerve to give her my present. _Her thoughts were swirling by the time she crossed the room and took the seat next to the Al Bhed.

"Oooh! Nice bulbs, Yunie!" Rikku (who began blushing when she realized just what she said) commented. Of course, she was indicating to Yuna's costume: A Christmas tree! Dressed in all green, Yuna had accented her attire with hanging ornaments and a string of silver garland. Tied around her waist was a lit string of tiny flashing bulbs. She laughed nervously.

"Thanks...What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, I've been trying to get Painey-poo t' show me her costume for the party." Rikku shrugged. "But as usual, she's being a poopie!"

"_Crid ib, Rikku!_" Paine's voice shot out through the ship. "_E's hud crufehk oui yhodrehk._"

"_Oui pek sayhea!_" Rikku folded her arms across her chest and pouted, then sighed. "_Bmayca?_"

"No!" Paine said defiantly.

"I hate it when you guys speak Al Bhed around me." Yuna sighed. "I never understand you..."

"Well if Paine would stop being a party-poopie and just come out, I wouldn't have to pound it into her head!" The silence between the three of them was heavy until...

"Fine." Paine sighed, and made her way down the stairs and stood before them. Apparently their mouths dropped open because she sighed again. "Why did I have to be the reindeer?" A short brown skirt and tanktop didn't look half bad on the warrior. And Paine had accessorized pretty well, too: antlers on her head, hoof-like mittens, and (to top it all off) a large flashing red nose. Rikku smiled.

"Well," she started. "You're not just any reindeer!" She jumped up and threw an arm around her cohort. "You're Painey! The Red-Nosed…gray-haired reindeer!" Paine just eyed her evilly. Yuna smiled.

"C'mon girls…" She turned towards the door. "We'd better get down there or they'll think we're never coming."

The Calm Lands were set ablaze with Yuletide sprit. Randomly scattered bonfires circled around a giant tree kept the attenees warm and cheerful under the starry sky. Barkeep had even set up an area where he handed out various drinks. And Shinra had made it so some cheery music blasted from the Celcius. The party was in full swing as YRP finally made their appearance.

"Ok, so now that we're here..." Rikku started slowly. "Canweopenthepresentsnow! Can we, can we, can we, can we!"

"We're obviously not going to get to do anything else untill we do." Paine said, trying to diguise her own anxieties. ((A/N: Did I use that right?)) Yuna laughed.

"Let's get started handing out those presents now. It'll take long enough as it is." And the three women began their laps around the Calm Lands handing out colorfully wrapped gifts like Santa's little helpers. And when all the gifts had been given, and the presents presented, each one went their separate ways.

Rikku approached Paine holding the box behind her back. Paine looked to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Here!" And Rikku held out the box. "I hope you like it...'cuz it took me forever to find." Paine took the box into her hands and slowly opened it, revealing the all too perfect necklace, and then she was silent. "Whatcha think?" Rikku tilted her head and Paine clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"Rikku," She paused. "You just gained twenty respect points."

Yuna leaned against the backside of the Celcius, enjoying her moment away from the hustle and bustle of the party. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. _I hope she likes my present...But what if she hates it? Argh! It shouldn't affect me this much! I shouldn't even do this. I'm just encouraging it...but at the same time I never want to lose this feeling. All these crazy emotions pouring into my head...it's like noting I've ever felt before...I think it's safe to say...I love her._

"Hiya, Yunie!" Rikku pranced up next to her. "I got your present!" And she held out another tiny box. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt the blood rush to her face.

"T-Thanks, Rikku." Yuna stuttered before even opening it. "You really didn't-" But her voice caught at the sight of her gift. Laying there on a tiny fluf of cotton, sat a ring. A silver ring embedded with a stone that shone with beautiful hues of blue and green. Slightly iridescent and polished to perfection, the ring shone like the stars against the night sky. Yuna looked up. "Rikku..."

"It reminded me of your eyes, Yunie...Do you like it?"

"Rikku, it's...beautiful..." By now, Yuna's nerves were on edge. _Do it now. Now or never, Yuna. _"My present to you isn't half as good as this..."

"Oh, Yunie. I'll be happy no matter what...It's the thought that counts, right?"

"Ok...I-I know it's not much and...well, I thought-"

"Stop explaining and just go for it!" Rikku said, making Yuna laugh. The perky Al Bhed, and held out her hands expectantly. _Now._ Yuna planted a kiss on Rikku's lips.

It was intresting. Kissing Rikku was alot diffrent than being kissed by Rikku. Just as stealing a kiss was diffrent than having a kiss stolen. And before Yuna knew it, she had broken the contact between them, and stared into the eyes of a very silent Rikku.

"Um, Yunie..." Yuna clapped a hand over her mouth and shook her head, like she had said something awful. Her eyes filled with tears.

"That was terrible! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" And before Rikku could reply, Yuna had ran off.

Yuna ran off into the darkness, pushing herself as far and fast as her muscular legs would take her. Running nowhere in particular, she wanted to escape. As far as she was concerned, her heart had been broken and she wanted to leave that behind. Her legs began to give and she was forced to stop. Her breathing heavy, she let her hot tears roll off her cheeks. She could see the lights and faintly hear the music coming from the party. Yuna sat down, right there in the middle of the darkness, and cried. For what seemed like hours, she just sat alone in the vast nothingness, till she heard approaching footsteps. And ho should plop down next to her but Rikku.

"Geez. I thought I'd never find you, Yunie."

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't-...I wan't trying to-" But she was interrupted by another quick kiss from Rikku, which greatly confused Yuna.

"Don't cry, Yunie..." Yuna's head was spinning as Rikku moved close to her ear and whispered softly. "You're the only thing I could've possibly wanted for Christmas."

"I love you, Rikku..." Yuna whispered. And for the first time, they shared a kiss, not as friends or even cousins, but as two people giving all they are to their love. And doing what could only be called inscest by some, Rikku gently strattled Yuna's hips and smiled.

"I knew this would be the best Christmas ever."

**Was that anti-climatic? I hope not. Well, whatcha think? Let me know, cuz if ya don't, I can't make it better!**


End file.
